


Penthos

by wwheeljack



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwheeljack/pseuds/wwheeljack
Summary: His brothers were trapped within the Quintesson ship, slaves to the invaders machinations, unable to escape out of their own free will. Dead End had to save his gestalt, his brothers, before the Quintessons had their use of them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Penthos

**Author's Note:**

> Once I saw that Dead End was in Cyberverse, I had to watch Season Three and I was inspired to write this after I saw a drawing of the Stunticons Cyberverse designs by Seaquestions on Tumblr. I love the Stunticons, it is that simple.
> 
> Transformers © HASBRO

_His brothers were in there._

The spiral-shaped ship of the Quintessons still hung over Iacon City, red biolights the only light in Cybertron's murky sky. And inside that ship were Dead End's brothers, locked in the Loop just as he had been.

There was nothing from the gestalt bond but silence. He didn't hear Drag Strip's perennial bragging, nor Breakdown's nervous chittering or the frenetic energy of Wildrider. And, most notable for his absence, was that harsh, ever bitter and ever malicious rage of Motormaster. _That_ one Dead End did not miss, not in the least.

But Motormaster was his brother nonetheless, no matter how much Dead End reviled the large hauler. And he, like Breakdown, Drag Strip and Wildrider were trapped in the bowels of that ship and that endless parade.

Dead End could hear that _infernal_ music in his audio receptors still, pounding as loud as the cheers of the Decepticons celebrating the parade. And he would have remained oblivious of what the Loop really was were it not for Clobber's influence.

But his brothers were not him. Wildrider and Drag Strip would be enjoying the parade, while Motormaster would be showing his full support for "Grand Marshal Megatron". Breakdown…

_Breakdown!_

Dead End jolted to his pedes, promptly knocking the mug of energon resting beside him over the floor of Maccadam's pub, as thoughts of his small, blue and white brother stuck in that parade flooded his processor. He knew Breakdown wouldn't be able to stand being around all of those Decepticons, not when he thought they'd be looking at him, boring optics into his frame.

He could maybe, _just_ maybe break his paranoid brother out of the Loop if he could convince Breakdown to follow him away from the parade in his alt mode. But, to do that, Dead End had to get back to the Loop.

"Come on, Clobber, we have to go!"

Hot Rod appeared in the corner of Dead End's vision, his black chassis stiff as he called for the tank Decepticon. Clobber, who was nowhere to be seen, did not respond, much to Hot Rod's obvious chagrin.

"Clobber?"

" _Clobber?!_ Oh, where are you!?"

"I'll go with you," Dead End growled, keeping his tone level and impassive - Primus forbid that Hot Rod figure out the reasoning behind his volunteering - as he turned to face the Autobot. Hot Rod looked surprised but he smiled slightly and nodded nonetheless.

"I'll welcome the company," Hot Rod said as he gestured for Dead End to follow him, "since Clobber's obviously _busy_."

Dead End raised an optic ridge as he and Hot Rod exited Maccadam's bar and transformed into their alt modes. They moved swiftly as they traveled to the Loop conduit, keeping in the shadows and alleyways to evade the ever watchful Prosecutors.

"I didn't think you were the type to volunteer, Dead End," Hot Rod said quietly as they reached the large conduit vein that fed its way to the Quintesson ship, "who are you looking for?"

Dead End stiffened, his mouth curving into a growl as Hot Rod removed two Cortical Psychic patches from his subspace and bent down to the interface panel. He hated how Autobots always pried and implored, as if the lot of them believed that everyone else's business was theirs to know.

"An acquaintance," Dead End hissed as Hot Rod handed him one of the patches, "someone who I fought beside during the war."

Hot Rod gave him a scrutinizing look that was damnably impossible to read, before he gave Dead End a nod. "Remember, your chronometer will tell you how long you have in each Loop, and it isn't long. Good luck, Dead End. I hope you have more success than Clobber or I have had."

With those encouraging words, Hot Rod plugged in the patch and slumped forward, his optics vacant. Dead End stared at the Autobot for a long _klik_ before he, with due hesitance, plugged the patch into his port.

" _Platinum! Platinum! Platinum!"_

Dead End scowled as he appeared in a small alleyway that led out to the throngs of cheering Decepticons, and was greeted by the irritating blare of that infernal music. _Curse this music to the Pit!_

"I hate parades."

His chronometer ticked down suddenly, snapping Dead End's mind back to the task of finding his brothers. He stalked into the crowd of Decepticons, affording each that he passed only a brief glance before he'd continue on.

Nothing!

_Where are-_

"They're coming!"

And then Dead End was back in that same alleyway, with the shouts and cheers ringing as they had only nanoseconds before. "Scrap!"

The Loop was playing itself out and Dead End didn't have the luxury of time to find his brothers. He had to find Breakdown, wherever he may be.

 _::. Breakdown! Breakdown! Where are you? .::_ Dead End opened his gestalt bond completely, exposing himself to every emotion, thought and feeling his brothers allowed through the bond. But he felt nothing, not even a trace of his brothers existed in this endless realm of the Loop.

And so he ran through the crowd, shoving past Decepticon after Decepticon as he looked for his brothers. But then the Loop reset itself again and again, and moved him no closer to finding any of his gestalt.

Loop after Loop, parade after parade after parade-

_::. Stop looking at me, stop looking at me, stop looking at me, stop, stop, stop, stop! .::_

Dead End froze mid step as a weak pulse of anxiety threaded through his bond and snapped his helm to a dark alleyway to his left. There, cowering against the wall and with his knee struts pressed against his chest plate, was Breakdown.

He was the smallest of their gestalt, with a ruddy orange faceplate that was bordered by blue helm plates, purple optics and biolights, and two short door wings that protruded from his shoulder blades. Pale gray digits tapped at his knee struts as Breakdown's optics skittered fearfully around his dark alleyway.

"Breakdown!"

The small gestalt member snapped up at Dead End's shout, his pedes almost slipping over themselves as Breakdown jolted up and stared at Dead End. A wave of emotions rocked into Dead End as Breakdown rushed him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, the physical closeness of the small mech making every emotion the gestalt bond exposed as real as if he had been hit.

Fear was the most rank of Breakdown's emotions, so forceful and uncontrolled that it crawled under Dead End's plating and left a bitter taste on his glossa. But there was also relief and belonging and excitement, and it all felt so _right_. One of his brothers was-

And then he was in a different alleyway, and one without Breakdown-

The Loop had reset before he'd even had a chance to speak to Breakdown, _slag it_! Anger ripped through Dead End as he transformed into his alt and raced to the alleyway he now knew Breakdown to be in.

Again, Breakdown rushed to him and hugged him, but this time Dead End did not let Breakdown's feelings blind him to his goal. Gently, Dead End pushed his brother away from himself, though he returned a brief smile at the worry that sparked in Breakdown's optics.

"Breakdown, you have to come with me. Transform and we'll get away from all of these-"

Fear sparked in Breakdown's optics before he shook his helm, and backed away from Dead End slightly. "Where are Drag Strip and Wildrider and the boss? We're going with them, right?"

Dead End took hold of Breakdown's arms gently as he let a pulse of gentle calm thread over their gestalt bond. Breakdown always worried about the others before himself, even Motormaster, a trait Dead End found entirely unhelpful in this situation.

"No, Breakdown, you and I need to go _now_. I haven't found the others just yet, but you and I _need_ -"

"The parade's starting!"

_NO!_

Dead End transformed and raced to Breakdown's position, where he drew to a stop in front of the mech and pulled him to his pedes. Breakdown stared at Dead End as he gathered himself and quizzically tilted his helm.

"Dead End?"

"Breakdown, follow me _now_!" Dead End growled as he pulled Breakdown down the alleyway, away from the parade.

Breakdown allowed himself to be jerked along by Dead End but he could sense the blue and white mech's hesitance in their shared bond. He never would openly resist his brothers, but Breakdown wasn't making Dead End's task easy by any means.

And then Breakdown jerked his arm out of Dead End's grasp before he let a worried rumple escape from his engine. "Are you alright?"

 _No, I'm not_ , Dead End wanted to say - how could he be 'alright' when Quintessons were hunting them and using his fellow Decepticons and Autobots as fuel for their ship? - but he knew that he couldn't tell Breakdown the truth.

"I'm fine, Breakdown, but we can't be around here much longer. We have to transform and drive, alright?"

Breakdown stared at him for a long _klik_ before he nodded. "The others?"

"They're already back at the hab. Come on, we got to drive, please! Its the only way to get out of here!"

The jets were coming-

Dead End was back in the alleyway by the parade street. _Again_

"FRAG!"

He'd missed it! Breakdown was so close to-

_::. Dead End? Help!? DEAD END! .::_

The bond was distant but so distinctly Breakdown that it jerked Dead End to a stop as he stepped towards the parade. But it felt different this time, unlike when he'd talked to Breakdown over the last few Loops.

_::. END! PLEASE! .::_

_He made it out!_

Horror struck Dead End as he felt real terror from Breakdown's bond, terror, revulsion and unquenchable fear. There was no hesitation in Dead End's mind as he ripped the Cortical Physic patch from his port and did the same to Hot Rod, who jolted and stared at him with wide optics.

"We have to get to the Quintesson ship now! Breakdown's in trouble!"

"Breakdown?"

"My friend!" Dead End snarled as he transformed into his alt mode and raced towards the Quintesson ship. He could hear the Prosecutors, could feel Breakdown's engine vibrations and his terror as he roared towards the Quintesson ship.

Hot Rod raced up beside him just as they banked around a building to see a sleek white car racing their way. Behind him were three Prosecutors, who were roaring and closing in on Breakdown - on Dead End's _brother_.

His gun was out of subspace and in his servos before his plating had even settled in place from his transformation out of his alt mode, and then the Prosecutors spotted him. Hot Rod transformed beside him and lit his pipes with flames, blasting flames over the nearest Prosecutor. Dead End's gun snarled until Hot Rod called for a retreat.

Dead End wheeled on his pedes, transforming into his alt as Hot Rod raced after Breakdown, the three Prosecutors chasing them furiously. Breakdown's mirrors twitched in Dead End's direction before he felt a shock of relief spark from his friend's bond. He returned Breakdown's feelings with his own, though he had restored his usual reserved control of the gestalt bond.

Only when the three Cybertronians raced into Maccadam's did Dead End finally feel like Breakdown was safe and, with a vent of relief, he transformed out of his alt mode. Breakdown transformed after Dead End, but nervously moved behind him as Hot Rod, Perceptor and Clobber approached them curiously.

"Who is it?" Perceptor asked quietly. Dead End expected the Autobot to use his lens to scan Breakdown, but the Autobot did not. He could likely sense Breakdown's nervousness, and probably knew about Breakdown's ability to shorten out _anything_ electronic under duress.

"This is Breakdown," Dead End introduced, "he is part of my gestalt, and my teammate."

Breakdown peeked around Dead End's shoulder and gave a nervous wave to Hot Rod, Perceptor and Clobber before he ducked back behind Dead End's back. _::. They're Autobots, Dead End! Well… except for Clobber. What are we doing with them? .::_

_::. Long story, Breakdown, I'll fill you in later. But we're working with them. .::_

_::. Together? .::_

_::. I'm not too keen on it, Breakdown, but it is necessary. .::_

Breakdown had nothing to say for a couple _kliks_ until he gave a nervous gulp and slowly moved out from behind Dead End. He glanced over at the two Autobots and Clobber and, shyly, greeted them. "Hi."

Perceptor, Hot Rod and Clobber returned Breakdown's greeting before Perceptor slowly approached Breakdown. Breakdown froze and shot Dead End a nervous look as the blind Autobot slowly approached him.

"Hello, Breakdown. May I run a bio check on you, please?" Perceptor asked.

"Uhh… why?"

Perceptor smiled, though it seemed perturbed and slightly irritated - everyone who ever talked to Breakdown seemed to acquire the same flustered expression - but the scientist did not let Breakdown dissuade him. "To ascertain how much damage the Quintessons Loop did to your spark."

Breakdown blinked, shocked at Perceptor's statement. Then again, the scientist had spoken as if he was commenting on the weather. Nerves spiked through the gestalt bond, icy fear that held an undercurrent of dark wariness. _::. Is he going to hurt me? .::_

 _::. Perceptor's alright, Breakdown. He's safe. He's not Hook. .::_ Dead End reassured as he crossed his arms over his chestplate and gave a bored look in the direction of Maccadam's bar. He feigned indifference as Breakdown reluctantly agreed to Perceptor scanning him, picking at his servos and yawning as Clobber and Hot Rod stared at him.

"What?" He asked boredly, optics shifting away from the optics of the two Cybertronians. _Mind your own business._

"You don't seem happy to have Breakdown back," Clobber pointed out. The tank blinked her one optic slowly at him before she turned her helm towards where Perceptor continued to scan Breakdown.

Breakdown gave Dead End a smile before he was jerked back to face Perceptor with an irritated hiss from the Autobot. Dead End narrowed his optics but continued to pick at the dirt in his plating boredly - he hadn't had a chance to buff since before the Quintessons had sieged their planet. "I'm not 'happy', Clobber."

Hot Rod, misunderstanding Dead End's statement, flared up, blue optics narrowing as little spurts of flame jetted from his pipes. "But you said he was your friend! Do you care for anyone but yourself, Dead End?!"

Dead End stiffened at the jab, but carefully lowered his plating as he met Hot Rod's furious gaze. "Of course I am relieved that my brother is safe! But 'happy' is not how I would describe myself, _Hot Rod_. Breakdown is only one of my brothers, there are three more of my gestalt locked in that Pit forsaken Quintesson ship. So forgive me for not being _happy_."

The Autobot stared at Dead End for a brief _klik_ before Hot Rod lowered his helm and averted his optics. "Sorry, Dead End…"

"So how do we get the other Stunticons out?" Perceptor questioned from behind Dead End.

"I don't know," Dead End admitted coldly, "but it won't be easy."

"I'll go with you," Breakdown suddenly said, his door wings spiking up as the small blue and white mech strode to his pedes and glanced around the gathered Cybertronians.

Dead End shook his helm as worry set itself within his tank. "You don't have to go back."

Breakdown's optics flared before he approached Dead End and crossed his arms over his chestplate. "They are my brothers too, Dead End."

* * *

Breakdown shifted beside Dead End as the Loop reset, dropping them back in the main alleyway that led to the parade. Irritation spiked off Dead End, his servos clenching and unclenching as a defeated vent escaped from his mouth.

"Frag."

The heavy thud of pedes behind Dead End snapped him around, his backstrut bristling until he recognized the cold, hard glare of Motormaster. Motormaster towered over him and Breakdown, his black chassis stiff with anger as he glared down at his two gestalt members.

"Why aren't you two at the parade?"

"Uh…" Breakdown stammered as he turned nervously towards Dead End, unable to hold Motormaster's gaze.

"Parade's aren't my style," Dead End explained, "and least of all this one, Motormaster. This isn't real, we didn't win the war."

"We did!" Motormaster snarled as he yanked Dead End off his pedes and raised him to the large hauler's optic level. "We won the war, you little glitch! I tire of your lack of loyalty-"

 _::. He's not lying! .::_ Breakdown interjected through the bond, stress frazzling in bright flashes as he leapt to Motormaster's side and gently tugged at the hauler's arm. _::. Please believe us! Cybertron's been invaded by creatures called Quintessons. This parade is created by them and they're draining everyone of their sparks! .::_

Motormaster stared down at Breakdown as he slowly lowered Dead End to the ground, anger radiating off his field and the bond as he lowered his helm to Breakdown's level. "You _lie_. We won!"

Breakdown shook his helm furiously and backed up until his door wings pressed against the wall of the alleyway, servos raised nervously. _::. No! It's true! .::_

Motormaster's optics narrowed, rage darkening in his faceplate even as Breakdown's bond flickered with truth. Finally, the hauler shuttered his optics and then turned his helm to face Dead End. "What do you want me to do?"

"Transform. It is the only way to get free from this Loop."

The leader of the Stunticons hesitated for a long _klik_ before, as jet engines slowly roared towards them, he transformed into his alt. His alt flickered and then vanished just as Dead End heard that all too familiar roar of jet engines shoot above him.

* * *

Soundwave and Hot Rod hovered by Maccadam's bar, their conversation muted as Motormaster hovered near their right. Anger and rage burned from Motormaster's bond, though not enough to hide how the leader of the Stunticons felt out of place amongst the resistance. Since Dead End and Breakdown had helped break their leader from the Loop, he'd been very unlike himself.

Motormaster had tried to bark Hot Rod around the _klik_ he arrived at Maccadam's alongside Breakdown and Dead End, but the Autobot had ignored the large hauler entirely. And so he sulked, avoiding his allies as much as he could while pretending that he knew what was going on. But Dead End knew Motormaster was lying and he knew Motormaster knew it too. The gestalt bond did not allow for hidden emotions, least of all those of the temperamental leader.

None of the Stunticons were stupid enough to bring the topic up to their leader though, as even Drag Strip - who always had ambitions for being the leader - avoided saying anything. Drag Strip, who had been snapped out of the Loop when Motormaster threatened to run him over in the Loop a few solar cycles ago after many failed attempts from Dead End and Breakdown, was busy arguing with Whirl and Clobber, his bright yellow chassis a sunspot amongst the dark colors of the other gathered Cybertronians.

Breakdown was hunched against Dead End, his purple optics nervously shifting around the room as his digits tapped at Dead End's arm. Dead End vented as he gave his nervous brother a reassuring touch on the shoulder plate, though he felt no trace of reassurance.

Dead End knew that their small resistance had no chance against the Quintessons, and believed that Hot Rod believed too much in their small number. Others might have called Dead End pessimistic but he knew that what he really was was realistic, for what chance did they _really_ have?

A pained cry hissed from Breakdown's vents as the small blue and white mech slumped against Dead End, his shoulder plate scraping paint from the red Decepticon's chassis. Dead End leapt up, ready to snarl at Breakdown - everyone was on edge - until he felt something through the bond.

It was cold as the iciest part of Earth and, though it was distant and faint, Dead End knew it was Wildrider - and he was dying.

"Wildrider!" Breakdown's engine snarled as he transformed into his sleek white car alt, and raced out of Maccadam's.

"BREAKDOWN! You bolthead!" Dead End lunged for his brother but the white car was already gone.

Drag Strip stopped at Dead End's side, a stunned expression on his faceplate as he turned to face Dead End. His red optics narrowed as the racer leaned his sea-foam green faceplate next to Dead End, and gestured outside the bar with one digit. "Where's he goin'?"

"To find Wildrider," Dead End explained as he jerked away from Drag Strip and hurried to the entrance of the bar. He turned back briefly to meet the gazes of his two remaining gestalt brothers, Soundwave, Hot Rod, Clobber and Whirl and, with a quiet swear, transformed and raced after Breakdown.

"Dead End!"

He could hear Breakdown's engine roaring in the distance, and knew without any doubt that the little mech was heading towards the Quintesson ship. _Frag it! He's going to get himself deactivated!_

And then a yellow race car, a hover tank, a blue truck, a black racecar and a giant hauler were at his side. No one said a word to Dead End until they reached the mouth of the Quintesson ship. He could feel Wildrider's emotions and thoughts, all of which were crawling and weak as if the dark gray Cybertronian was slogging through mud, more strongly than he had at Maccadam's, though it was still weak.

"Breakdown!" Drag Strip hissed quietly as he peered into the ship quickly. He turned back to Dead End and the others and shook his helm. "I don't see him."

"He's in there," Motormaster snarled - he was _slagged_ off - before he pushed past the others, drew his large energon sword from subspace and stepped into the ship.

Dead End followed his leader back into the ship, his optics never pausing as he looked for Breakdown _and_ any watching Prosecutors. The others spread out as they too searched the ship for Breakdown, and it was Whirl who found him first.

A quiet shout drew Dead End to where Whirl was, and to see Breakdown standing next to the dark gray frame of Wildrider, still hooked up to the Quintessons' machine. Though Wildrider still stood, Dead End could see a dullness within his brother's chassis that was all too telling.

Wildrider's helm spikes were lowered, his shoulder plates slumped and the tread of his tires worn, but it was the weak pulse of his coral pink biolights that made his state clear. The loud, wild, fun loving member of the Stunticons had had his spark nearly drained entirely by the Quintessons.

 _::. No… .::_ Even Motormaster sounded worried as Breakdown continued to tug at Wildrider's chassis.

 _::. Wake up, 'Rider! .::_ Breakdown begged, his bond-voice breaking as he yanked at the tall Decepticon's arm - Dead End was only taller than Breakdown of his brothers, and Wildrider was the second tallest of the five gestalt members.

Wildrider did not wake - as if any of them expected anything else - even when Motormaster turned his sword around and struck the gray mech across the chestplate with the hilt of his sword. Dead End heard Drag Strip prying at the bond, trying to awaken Wildrider's consciousness enough that they could break him out.

But they were there only for a few _kliks_ when the deathly roar of the Prosecutors roared through the ship. Breakdown shrieked in fear and cowered against Wildrider's prone chassis, his engine hissing and shaking as Prosecutors dove down at them from the ceiling of the ship.

"We have to get out of here!" Hot Rod yelled as he started to fire at the oncoming Prosecutors, Soundwave following suit with his sound blasts as Whirl transformed into his helicopter alt and hovered over the Stunticons, gun blaring.

Motormaster jerked his helm to Dead End, Breakdown and Drag Strip and then suddenly swung his sword towards Wildrider.

"NO!" Breakdown cried as the sword cleaved towards Wildrider and slashed the connecting wires of the interface helmet in half.

Wildrider's chassis slumped, his faceplate ashen and optics shuttered closed as he started to fall to the ground. But Breakdown and Drag Strip caught their brother before he could crash to the ground, as Dead End turned a sharp look to Motormaster.

"What did you do?! Didn't you hear what Hot Rod said about interrupting the Loop improperly? We need him ali-"

Motormaster's fist blindsided Dead End as it crashed against his helm, sending him sprawling as the leader of the Stunticons turned his back on his brothers. "Get back to Maccadam's, I'll hold off the Prosecutors."

"Motormaster, no!" Drag Strip yelled from behind Dead End as the red Stunticon slowly pulled himself to his pedes. "They'll offline you!"

"They can try!" Motormaster roared before he shot one last look to his brothers. Dead End saw a flicker of sadness in his leader's purple optics for the shortest nanosecond before they narrowed with anger and he jerked his sword towards the four Stunticons. "GO!"

Dead End paused for a nanosecond then turned to his brothers and, with Soundwave, Clobber, Hot Rod and Whirl joining them, raced away from the ship. Clobber carried Wildrider back to Maccadam's on the turret of her alt, and it was only when the seven Cybertronians reached the bar that any of them were able to catch a vent.

Drag Strip and Breakdown pulled Wildrider off of Clobber and lowered him to the floor of the bar as Perceptor approached, his microscope scanning Wildrider's chassis before the Autobot scientist shook his helm.

"I'm sorry."

Breakdown wailed as Perceptor turned away from Wildrider's chassis and threw himself over Wildrider, digits hooking under the dark gray plating of their deactivated brother. Dead End could do nothing but stare, his helm lowered with defeat as he averted his gaze from his brother.

Wildrider was dead. He'd never imagined that the wild car could ever be deactivated - no matter how much he'd mutter the inevitability of it all, facing the death of one of his brothers was nothing like what Dead End had imagined. Wildrider was gone, his bond severed and empty of his brashness, leaving a hole in the gestalt bond where their faithful brother had lived for so long.

Drag Strip slumped down beside his brother's deactivated chassis and slowly reached a servo to brush Wildrider's shoulder plate. Hurt and anger sparked like lightning from his bond, sizzling underneath the sorrow that was screaming from Breakdown's bond. Even Motormaster's bond sparked sadness and sorrow amongst the rage that so-

And then Motormaster too was gone, his bond severed with a suddenness that staggered Dead End straight into Soundwave, who had been standing behind him with arms crossed. Soundwave growled at Dead End as he straightened up, his servo shaking as he noticed his two brothers turn towards him.

_::. He's gone too, isn't he? .::_

_::. Why! WHY WHY WHY?! .::_

Breakdown sobbed out loud as he curled against Wildrider's chassis and then the white mech's engine burst, shattering Maccadam's jukebox and offlining Dead End and every other Cybertronian in the bar.

* * *

Perceptor and Hot Rod's voices woke Dead End, drawing him up from his not-recharge stasis with a wince. His chassis hurt - it always did when Breakdown's engine went off while his fields were down - and every single joint and rotator cuff ached as Dead End drew himself to his pedes.

Clobber and Soundwave were talking to each other quietly as Whirl stayed by Breakdown's side, who was cowered in one of the booths, servos pressed against his blue helm. Drag Strip was next to Dead End, who someone had propped against the wall of the bar, though the yellow race car did not notice his brother as he stared across the bar without really looking at anything.

"Drag Strip?" Dead End kept his voice low as he slowly reached his servo out to his brother's shoulder plate, digits brushing against the protruding door wings of his brother.

Drag Strip turned his helm to meet Dead End's gaze and it was a gaze that froze Dead End. He'd never seen such loss in Drag Strip's optics, and even his bond was empty of its ever present desire to be best.

"Soundwave and the others brought Motormaster's chassis back," Drag Strip vented before he turned his helm towards the back of Maccadam's bar. "Maccadam is letting us _store_ Wildrider and Motormaster until we can find time to… bury them."

Dead End looked away from Drag Strip and vented, steam from his intakes hissing over Drag Strip's chassis as he inclined his helm slowly. "So they're both deactivated then."

 _::. Yes, they are, but Motormaster didn't go down without a fight, .::_ Breakdown's bond was weak and shook with misery, but there was a finality in the pulse of the bond that seemed more like Dead End than he liked to admit.

Dead End jerked to his pedes and pushed away from Drag Strip, ignoring the imploring query from Hot Rod as he stalked into the depths of Iaconus. He'd failed his brothers, the only beings he cared more about than anything else. His two remaining brothers were hurting at the loss of Wildrider and Motormaster, but he was too.

He'd deactivated Wildrider and Motormaster just as much as the Quintessons had. He'd failed them.

He'd _killed_ them.

* * *

"Thinking about something _again_ , Dead End?" Astrotrain mocked as lightning exploded through the sky, rain pounding on the hull of Astrotrain's alt, the sound as sharp as bullets.

"Thinking about why we rescued you," Dead End spat, "and wishing we hadn't."

Astrotrain huffed and grew silent, though the triplechanger's field continued to spark with mirth. "I didn't think you were the type to care about anyone but yourself. But I've heard you mention some fools called Wildrider and Motormaster in your recharge. Were they your friends?"

"SHUT UP!" The roar burst from Dead End before he realized, and it was so fierce and rough that even Astrotrain grew silent. "Stay out of my business, pistonhead."

* * *

"Dead End!"

He heard Breakdown's shout just as he stepped down Astrotrain's ramp and then felt something solid crash against him. Dead End staggered back a step before he pushed the white mech away from himself slowly.

Breakdown peered up at him worriedly, digits gently pressing against his chestplate as Breakdown tilted his blue helm. "'End? Drag Strip and I were worried about you! We thought you'd died in the Quintesson ship!"

"I didn't die, Breakdown," Dead End said quietly.

"Then," Drag Strip suddenly snarled from behind Breakdown, "why did you leave us?"

Breakdown stepped back from Dead End as Drag Strip stepped up to him and stared him down, towering over him as anger bristled from his bond. Dead End met his brother's red optics and then Breakdown's anxious purple ones before he felt a vent hiss from his intakes.

"Because it's my fault Wildrider and Motormaster are dead."

Before his brothers could protest, Dead End turned on his heel, transformed and raced away.

**Author's Note:**

> Breakdown was rescued during The Sleeper, Motormaster was rescued after The Citizen, Drag Strip was rescued after The Trial, and Wildrider's failed rescue was before The Scientist.


End file.
